The Pecan Pie
by Smart Kira
Summary: A pecan pie in the Jane household goes missing and as far as Teresa is concerned two people are to blame. And a belated Happy Thanksgiving.


**The Pecan Pie**

Teresa Jane was busy cooking up a storm for Thanksgiving she was doing everything at the last minute. The reason being; because for the last couple of weeks she and the rest of the team was backed up on solving murder cases and all the paperwork that came along with it. Teresa was currently sweating from top to bottom the kitchen was like a sauna; pots and pans bubbling and frying on the stove and wonderful smells coming from the oven. Coming over for Thanksgiving dinner later on was Cho and Grace and Wayne Rigsby; and thanks to her husband's big mouth now Teresa had to make sure that their was enough food for Dennis Abbott and his wife as well. After being up since early morning preparing the food for tonight's feast with absolutely no help from her four year old son or her husband Patrick. They were out somewhere with Wayne doing only God knows what; and Teresa hoped it wasn't anything too dangerous because if it was she had three options if anything happened to her precious son she would never let her husband Patrick hear the end of it and how he let her down.

Option two was if her son survived the outing and Patrick didn't she'd be balling her eyes out; and finally option three was if the two of them didn't make it back alive she'd ball her eyes out moved and become severely depressed. So that left her to do all the hard and stressful work getting the dinner ready and decorating the house in some fashion for Thanksgiving. After working for another couple of hours on the food which was almost done much to Teresa's who now had her back turned heard her two precious men come home from their outing with Uncle Rigsby. With a quick hello from the kitchen Teresa heard nothing else. Teresa was so preoccupied with her task at hand that she didn't see or hear her two men sneak into the kitchen; and steal the rather large pecan pie off the kitchen island.

Taking a deep breath and placing her hands on her hips; Teresa looked at her handy work and was quite happy with herself and she had a smile on her was quite happy with herself and all the hard work she had done. So when Teresa turned around her smile immediately dropped and saw to her horror and anger that the pecan pie she'd worked on since early morning was gone. Using her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose sighing rather loudly ;and feeling her anger building; and reaching new highs plus a rather painful migraine headache was starting to form. Then a rather familiar shout was heard throughout the Jane household; "PATRICK DYLAN JANE!" The two men in question dropped their forks into the empty pie pan; and looked at each other nervously with pie crumbs around their mouths.

They both knew that when the Jane matriarch yelled like that someone was in trouble and in this case it was the pair of them. Patrick just turned to his son and whispered "Run!" Unfortunately for them the two men in question didn't get too far. "Oh you can't be serious Teresa dear! This just isn't right!" Patrick yelled from the kitchen. Seconds later a whine could be heard from the kitchen saying "Yeah mom this isn't right!" Teresa who was by now sitting on the couch with her feet up watching tv said "Well I did all the hard work since I've been up all morning and you guys just had to rune it by just doing that one evil little deed. Teresa had forced Patrick and her son to get the ingredients from the shop to create two more pecan pies to replace the one the pair ate earlier.

From the kitchen Teresa heard her husband Patrick let out a loud huff followed by her young son's constant whining. With a smile on her face Teresa turned back to whatever she was watching on t.v.; seconds later a loud crash was heard with Patrick groaning "Dylan look what you have done!" "Sorry daddy" Dylan Jane said as he looked at his father. Looking down at his son who was now covered in the molasses based filling for the pecan pies. "Oh this is going to be one hell of a Thanksgiving no one is going to forget for a very very very long time" Patrick groaned. Hearing his wife cackle with laughter from the living room of their home Patrick had only one thought running through his mind "that women is evil."

Patrick didn't know what was worse eating the pie in question, seeing his son covered in the sticky pecan pie filling; or Teresa forcing him to wear a pink apron with flowers on it while he made the pecan pies. The pink apron in question was rather embarrassing and as a result his little helper couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous his father Patrick attempted to clean up his son before the guests for Thanksgiving dinner; when that became futile he ended up giving his son a bath. Before return to his pie baking; hearing the tv's volume turned up in the living room Patrick sighed rather loudly before saying hoping his wife didn't hear "My wife is truly an evil women." Hearing the tv get muted a voice from the living room of the Jane matriarch said in a sickly sweet voice "Did I hear what I thought I just heard Patrick dear." To avoid annoying his wife any further and to avoid trouble; because it would only cause more trouble for him then he was already in. Patrick wisely said to his wife "I said nothing Teresa just forget ok" as he put the last pecan pie into the oven to bake. "That's what I thought Mister" Patrick heard his wife say as she went to get their son from his bath and get him dressed before the guests arrived.


End file.
